Kenneth Clark
'''Kenneth "Kenny" Clark '''is a character and an antagonist-turned-protagonist-turned-antihero in Grand Theft Auto: Online. History Early life Kenneth Clark was born in Miami, Florida on November 9, 1988. His father was a cop who cleaned up the streets of the city from a gang called the Syndicate in 1991. After his father was kidnapped in 1992, his uncle took to the streets and rescued him from the Syndicate. Just two years later, he once again set out to stop the Syndicate, who had now teamed up with another gang known as Neo-X. Clark was typically left with his mother, Blaze, who was also a cop. Early criminal life Clark started exhibiting homicidal tendencies at the age of nine when he started torturing and killing small animals and working his way up to stabbing his classmates with sharpened pencils to cause them pain. Unbeknownst to most, this was due to him being kidnapped and experimented on with a bioweapon by Merryweather Security. When he turned ten, his parents scraped some money together to get him a BB gun. Upon returning to school after his birthday vacation, Clark shot his teachers and peers with his BB gun, mortally injuring most of them and killing the rest. He was placed in a juvenile detention center until he was thirteen and then was released. He returned home and began writing a journal. While doing laundry a few days later, Clark's mother stumbled upon the journal, which was full of plans for murder. When she confronted Clark, he replied that his dream job was to be a serial killer. Horrified, she called the police on him and he was forced into hiding. Pre-GTA Online Desperately wishing to go out of hiding so he could murder, Clark bought a "Pogo the Space Monkey" mask in order to disguise himself around the time he turned fourteen. He doesn't take it off very often. Around 2012, Clark found out about a new state to terrorize called California. He snuck in on a plane and started his reign of terror. Not long after, he met a seventeen-year-old named Edwardo Martinez, who went by the name "La Matanza." The two instantly became best friends and would constantly commit crime together, almost never being apart from then on. However, this changed when the pair robbed a bank in May 2011 and then were separated during the escape. An electromagnetic pulse fired by the cops fried their phones and thus they completely lost contact with each other. Events of GTA Online Clark roamed around California, committing murders when he felt like it. In late October 2017, however, he was apprehended in Desert Shores after being hit by a truck and stunned. Realizing who he was, the driver of said truck called the police on him and he was quickly put under arrest. After being contained in Bolingbroke Penitentiary, Clark escaped and continued committing crimes. In the early morning of December 1, 2017, Clark was found on top of Mount San Jacinto by Ryan Baker. After a brief fight between the two, Baker gained the upper hand and stabbed Clark through the abdomen with a knife. Right after Baker pulled the knife out, Clark stumbled backwards and momentarily gazed up at the sky before collapsing on the ground and falling unconscious. He was brought to a hospital by Baker. There, he thanked Baker for stabbing him, and he revealed something. Clark said he wasn't truly evil, and that he had actually been experimented on and infected at a young age with a virus made by Merryweather Security which was meant to turn humans into living weapons. The virus, called "the Darkness," brings symptoms such as homicidal tendencies, sociopathy, irrational thinking, and a numerous assortment of other things. With a final breath, Clark said "Tell the planet that I'm sorry..." Just seconds later, his heart line went flat and he was pronounced dead. The official cause of death was gastrointestinal perforation. He was very fond of golf, and he was buried under the green of the fourth hole of the Los Angeles Golf Club. Only days after his death, however, his tomb was found to be dug up, seemingly by hand. After searching the city for a possible grave robber, police found Clark himself at a Bean Machine. He told them that he had woken up buried and busted out, remembering what he had done in his past life. He vowed to protect rather than harm and became an FIB agent to stop criminal activity. Upon the start of the Western War, Clark left the FIB and joined the criminals, who are led by his lost best friend and partner-in-crime, Edwardo "La Matanza" Martinez. Clark was last seen battling alongside Martinez (after their reunion) in Koreatown. Overview Personality Even as a child, Clark was a terrible person. He was described by anyone who knew him as cold-blooded to the point of being inhuman. His sole purpose was to kill and make everyone miserable. He was a sociopath, unable and unwilling to show remorse for his actions. He was known to eat some of his victims at their funerals to cause more disturbance. All of this was under the effect of the Darkness. Before the age of nine when he was experimented on, Clark was known for being very cheerful and carefree, not even able to swat a fly. He was also known at school for his intelligence, being the smartest kid in the grade (his intelligence was retained even after being infected). Clark is now an anarchist fighting in the Western War, showing disgust at the actions of Gunther Joseph. He has reverted to his old ways of being a sociopath. Appearance Clark is tall and slender, along with being muscly from his numerous fistfight related murders. He has short black hair and green eyes which were never visible due to his trademark. Clark was infamous for always wearing a "Pogo the Space Monkey" mask, which became a symbol of heroism once he became good and was reverted back to a symbol of fear once he joined the criminals. Along with his mask, he wears a red hoodie with a plain white t-shirt, black sweat pants, and studded white sneakers. Skills Theme Song Skillet - Monster Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Online Category:Pages created by JacobMichael1337 Category:Antagonists Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals